


Curling toes

by bijective



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Possible OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto discovers another one of Tatara's quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curling toes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my account in fanfic.net under the pen name bijective and invertible.

It was rather early in the morning when Mikoto woke up. The red head woke slowly his senses still dulled by sleep. He propped himself up against the head board and yawned, stretching his arms. Running his fingers through his hair Mikoto glanced at the clock set at the bedside table.

The red king huffed in annoyance when he saw what time it was. He was irritated as he wasn't used to waking up so early. It was then that his brain realized the fact that while he was awake Tatara was still asleep. The fact was surprising as Tatara was an early riser.

'Hmm…looks like last night's activities tired him out.' Thought the red head smirking to himself as he glanced down at the sleeping brunette.

Said brunette was curled up on his side, back facing Mikoto clutching a pillow to his chest.

Cute…

Mikoto reached out towards the sleeping brunette petting the soft hair as a rush of genuine affection and love surged through him. The red king's lips curled up in a smile as he stared at his sleeping lover. It was then that he noticed something odd about the sleeping brunette.

Tatara's toes were curled. 'He must be cold.' thought the older male. He reached towards his sleeping lover and carefully uncurled Totsuka's toes before placing the covers which were at the foot of the bed on him.

Smiling gently now that Tatara was now comfortable Mikoto started to lay back down on the bed to catch another few hours of sleep. Imagine his surprise when Totsuka promptly threw off the covers. Mikoto got up with a huff again in order to place the cover back on Tatara. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Tatara's toes had curled up again.

Reaching out Mikoto once again straightened Totsuka's toes only to huff in annoyance when they promptly curled up again. Frowning in irritation he tugged at Tatara's toes insistently hoping to straighten them properly. His concentration was jerked away from his self appointed task when Tatara's voice floated to his ears.

"What are you doing Miko?" asked Totsuka in a sleepy voice. Mikoto looked up flushing slightly in embarrassment at the nickname. The golden orbs met brown ones. Mikoto gulped at the view in front of him.

Totsuka had propped himself up on one of his elbows sleepy brown eyes looking at Mikoto in a loving manner. As Mikoto continued to stare at Tatara his heart skipped a beat at the brunette's angelic smile.

However when his thoughts returned to the problem at hand his embarrassment gave way to irritation and he childishly demanded from Totsuka "Why does your toes keep curling up?"

"Because I was a bird in my previous life." came the prompt reply. Mikoto blinked before cocking an eyebrow inquisitively, trying to understand Totsuka's logic.

Tatara simply smiled again before shrugging and saying "Come back to bed king." while spreading his arms invitingly. Deciding to let go of the subject, the redhead crawled over his lover before settling on top of him. Resting his head on the brunette's chest he sighed when Tatara's slender fingers tangled with his crimson locks.

Mikoto decided that as long as he had Tatara's love he didn't mind Tatara's newly discovered quirk. Relaxing he fell asleep in his angel's arms.


End file.
